


A Promise to Keep

by yojoki



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tender Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yojoki/pseuds/yojoki
Summary: Aloy must keep a promise to a lover to gain more sexual experience.





	1. Chapter 1

“Not all comforts are bad” Vala purred, as she crawled up Aloy’s bed in the Nora Lodge. 

Aloy could feel her heart pounding, she still had hard time believing this was actually happening. She had dreams of being intimate with someone, after spending nearly all her life in isolation with Rost. She had no one to focus these sexual desires towards except Vala. Only admiring her from a distance, Aloy studied Vala’s figure, from her gorgeous dark skin, to her strong muscles. Aloy regularly imagined and dreamt of many situations with Vala similar to the one occurring before her eyes. 

But this was no dream. This was not Aloy’s imagination. This was real. This was really going to happening. And she had no idea what to do. 

Finally Vala crawled past Aloy’s firm legs and torso, and once she was face to face with Aloy, she straddled herself around Aloy’s hips. Smirking at Aloy’s bright red face, Vala leaned in, lips brushing Aloy’s reddened ear. 

“I can show you all the comforts a Nora can really offer if you want” Vala whispered.

Flustered, Aloy reactively darted her head away from Vala’s seductive whisper. Aloy was not sure why she was hesitate, she wanted this more than anything, and why stop when it was finally hers? Was it pride? Fear? Anxiety? Bashfulness? Whatever triggered her hesitation was not nearly as strong as her lust for Vala. 

Aloy slowly returned her head back in front of Vala. But this time even closer than before, as their noses and foreheads were gently pressed against each other. Without making eye contact, Aloy quickly nodded her head. 

“Y-yes show me” she quickly sputtered out.

“Perfect”, Vala responded before she slowly tilted Aloy’s chin until their lips met together. 

Although Aloy had never kissed someone before, she could tell the Vala was well versed. 

Vala’s soft yet plump lips slightly parted to allow her tongue to tease Aloy’s thinner lips, completely engulfing her lower lip. Moaning traveled through Vala’s lips and onto Aloy’s, the vibrations contributing to Aloy’s arousal. The kiss became harder when Vala put her hands behind Aloy’s head, pulling the women even closer to each other. 

Aloy would have be completely consumed by lust if she did not have a sudden rush of anxiety. She still had no idea what to do, somehow believing once she started, her instincts would suddenly kick in like in a hunt. Gods what she would give to be in a hunt right now, at least she would know what to do with her damn hands!

Somehow sensing Aloy’s hesitance, Vala, without breaking the kiss, lowered her hands to grasp Aloy’s clammy ones. Vala guided Aloy’s hands to slowly explore Vala’s body over her clothing. First over her strong thighs, then her round ass, then her hard core, eventually reaching Val’s intended destination of her breasts. Vala cupped her own breasts using Aloy’s hands under her own, helping Aloy squeeze Vala’s boobs. 

Vala finally broke the kiss to let out a rough moan directly at Aloy’s face. Vala opened her eyes to see Aloy’s shocked expression at Vala’s audible ecstasy. Embarrassed, Vala swiftly grabbed Aloy’s arms and pinned down to the bed.

Aloy’s hunter instinct decided now was the best time to kick in, because as soon quickly as she was pinned down, she attempted to spring back up. However her entire upper body froze as Aloy was stunned by the sight of Vala removing her own top. 

Vala’s large breasts were certainly worthy of stunning Aloy. After being released by Vala’s shirt, her boobs jiggled like nothing Aloy had ever seen before. The light from the nearby hearth alongside Vala’s own sweat made her breasts glisten, shining like a gift from the gods. 

This beautiful sight was enough to overcome Aloy’s instincts as she relaxed back into bed without breaking eye contact from Vala’s gorgeous boobs. However this relaxation would be quickly interrupted as Vala reached under Aloy’s shirt and began to lift her shirt up her body. Aloy shyly complied and straightened her arms above her head, allowing the shirt to be completely removed. 

If Vala’s breast were godlike, Aloy felt as though her breasts were mere peasants in comparison. Once Aloy’s shirt was removed, there was no jiggle, no sweat, and no glisten. Only her smaller breasts slightly sagging to either side of Aloy once they were revealed. No special lighting due to the shadow casted by Vala straddling on top of a laying down Aloy. 

Aloy’s face somehow found a way to become even redder than her own hair once her chest was revealed. She swiftly crossed her arms to cover her breasts and turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact. 

Vala could not help but smile at the sight below her: Aloy, savage outsider, conqueror of machines, was blushing from her own nudity. 

Vala lowered herself from her straddling position to lay on top of Aloy. She could feel Aloy’s heart racing as Vala’s sweat covered breasts delicately pressed against Aloy’s breasts. Once Vala she dove her head into Aloy’s long red hair, kissing her neck with her plump lips. 

Aloy, shocked by the sudden sensation, let out a sharp “ah”, before quickly using her clammy hands to grasp the back of Vala’s head. 

Vala saw an opportunity and took advantage, as she gripped Aloy’s wrists and pinned them over her red hair. After giving Aloy one more, wet, passionate, tongue eager kiss, Vala began to travel down Aloy, leaving only wet kiss marks as her trail. First Aloy’s cheek, then her jaw, neck, collar, and chest, before reaching her Aloy’s breasts. 

Releasing her grip on Aloy’s wrists, Vala placed a hand on each of Aloy’s small, freckle covered boobs. Vala then engulfed Aloy’s breast in her mouth with ease before squeezing tightly the woman’s breasts. Vala continued to toy with Aloy’s breasts with her mouth, sucking, nibbling, licking, while her other hand pinched, squeezed and stroked.   
Aloy’s body felt like it was on fire. She tried her best to hide the pleasure she was feeling but could not fight her urges for much longer. While Vala teased her boobs, Aloy began quietly moaning, which she tried to muffle by closing her mouth, which only resulted in deeper toned growls. Her toes kept curling and uncurling, her legs tensed up from Aloy preventing them from wrapping around Vala. Weirdest of all to Aloy, she was doing all in her power to stop her from thrusting her hips forward into Vala. 

All these new sensations and urges felt so pleasurable to Aloy, yet simultaneous were new and therefore uncomfortable for her as well. 

Satisfied with her work, Vala decided it was time for another journey down Aloy’s body. Choosing to travel via kisses yet again, Vala removed herself from Aloy’s breasts, lowered herself down to Aloy’s hard abs, which were layered in sweat. 

Although remarkable, Vala no longer had the patience to admire Aloy’s strong core, as her lust began to consume her. She quickly covered Aloy’s abs with kisses until she reached her belly button, as the bed ended and she had to descend off the bed. On her knees, Vala position herself at the foot of the bed, where she gripped Aloy’s pants at the waist. 

Then, in one quick movement, she pulled Aloy’s pants down to her ankles which were dangling off the bed. 

Wet would be an extreme understatement to describe Aloy’s pussy. Vala could confirm this after she spread Aloy’s legs more, revealing her drench slit, covered in red hair.   
The closer Vala inched her face closer to Aloy’s unkempt slit, the faster Aloy’s heart began to race. Closer and closer Vala was, her breath on Aloy’s wet slit sent shivers down her spine. Vala extended her hand towards Aloy’s slit until – 

“No!” Aloy yelped as she pushed back on Vala’s forehead with enough force to push Vala off her knees and sitting on the floor. Aloy had become over stimulated and overwhelmed, this was all just too much for her. None of this felt natural to her: heart pounding, drenched in sweat, urges to convulse all over. None of it felt right, she felt trapped, terrified, anxious, afraid. 

Vala, sitting on the floor looked up at Aloy, locking with her green eyes. Nervous that she frustrated Aloy, Vala expected to see an expression that would match. But she was instead met with an expression of fear and uncertainty. 

“It’s okay you know, I can stop if you want” Vala said. 

“I- wait no! I just…” Aloy stuttered. “I really, really like this, it’s just that…” she paused, then slowly broke eye contact with Vala by slightly turning her head. 

“It’s my first time with…” Aloy trailed off, nervous about revealing the truth. 

“With a girl?” Vala offered. 

“Anyone” Aloy responded. 

There was a silence between the women. Vala was simply shocked by the revelation, until she began reflecting back on all the signs. Then it became glaringly clear. Of course the shunned outsider would not have had any lovers.

Vala stood back up and began to make her way back to her own bed. 

“I’m – um – I’m sorry” Vala sadly murmured. 

Still laying naked in her bed, Aloy thought she would feel relieved that the situation was over. Except she didn’t. She felt… unsatisfied, like a hunger that has yet to be satiated. But instead of the hunger originating in her stomach, she felt it a bit lower… There must have been a reason why she accepted Vala’s request, Aloy pondered. 

She wanted this. 

She needed this.

Vala made her feel indescribable pleasure, but she only focused on the minimal feelings of discomfort, that she was unable to feel the sensations of pleasure. 

Reenergized by this revelation, Aloy was prepared to satisfy her hunger. 

Before entering her bed, Vala remembered she left her shirt on Aloy’s bed. 

“Sorry, I forgot something” Vala said as she made her way back to Aloy. 

Vala returned to Aloy’s bed and leaned over Aloy, too embarrassed to make any eye contact. Relying on a new set of reflexes, Aloy grabbed Vala by the waist and pulled her down. As Vala’s body crashed onto Aloy’s, her breasts eclipsed Aloy’s as they met yet again. Distracted by this sensation, Aloy paused, simply enjoying the feeling of Vala’s warm body. 

Vala’s head quickly tilted up to look at Aloy, “what are you-“ 

Aloy swiftly responded by placing her hands on Vala’s cheeks and pulling her face closer, closing the distance between the women’s lips. This time, Aloy slightly parted her own lips, to have her tongue tease Vala’s thicker lower lip. Purely shocked by Aloy’s newfound excitement, Vala pulled her head back to interrupt the kiss.

Now donning a smile, Vala looked Aloy in her green eyes, “so do you want to…?” Vala asked. 

“Yes”, Aloy responded “sorry, I just want to go a little slower…”

Vala leaned in to have her lips near Aloy’s ear. Aloy shivered as she could hear Vala’s wet lips part, and shivered even more when Vala purred “that’s all you had to say my little outsider.”

Aloy usually hated this title, but coming from Vala in this moment, gave the word a whole new meaning.

Vala quickly removed her own pants before she continued to deeply kiss Aloy’s thin lips. Aloy attempted to guide her own hands in the same fashion that Vala showed her earlier that night. 

These plans were short lived however, when Aloy began to caress Vala’s ass. Vala’s ass did not feel this voluptuous when restricted by her pants. Aloy decided she had no plans on following Vala’s guide, as her ass was more than enough for her. Aloy’s callous hands made circles on Vala’s large round ass, Aloy even earned a moan from her when she squeezed. 

The ass teasing sent jolts of ecstasy through Vala’s body, as a response to this sensation, she deepened their wet kissing by putting her hands through Aloy’s hair and pulling gently. Yet, this was not enough to satisfy Vala’s sexual hunger. 

Vala shifted her position so she was still on top of Aloy, but now supported by her knees. Without breaking their passionate kissing, Vala removed her hands from Aloy’s hair and slowly made her way down to Aloy’s still wet slit. She then cupped Aloy’s pussy, pausing with her fingertips near Aloy’s entrance. 

This time around, Aloy decided instead of fighting the pleasure, she would embrace it, and resist the fear and anxiety. Aloy increased the volume of her moaning through Vala’s lips, giving her the permission Vala desired. 

Vala receive the hint loud and clear. 

Vala began to rub her hands over Aloy’s slit, making circles around Aloy’s lips. Every time Vala’s finger circled past the clitoris, Aloy’s moaning grew louder and louder. To silence herself, Aloy began to gently nibble on Vala’s thick lips to keep her mouth occupied. 

Once her fingers were lubricated enough by Aloy’s juices, Vala slowly entered Aloy’s slit with two fingers. 

Aloy broke the kiss to let loose a loud, audible grunt in Vala’s face, much to her pleasure. Vala began to suck on Aloy’s neck before she explored the depths of Aloy’s soaking slit. 

Vala used her experience from pleasuring herself and other Nora girls to her advantage. She thrusted her fingers deep into Aloy, then upon pulling her fingers back, stroked upwards to massage the upper, ridge-like portion of Aloy’s pussy. With every thrust Aloy’s moans grew louder, which only encouraged Vala to increase her pace and force. 

In the midst of Aloy’s growing pleasure, she had not noticed the puddle that formed on her abdomen. Before she could investigate, she felt another drop of fluid on her stomch, contributing to the puddle. She finally deduced were the leaking fluids were coming from: Vala’s slit. 

Of course, she must be dying to receive some stimulation herself, Aloy thought to herself. Aloy decided it would only be fair to reciprocate the kindness currently being demonstrated on herself. 

Aloy lowered her hands around towards Vala’s thighs, where she slowly caressed her hand up Vala’s leg. Eventually Aloy’s hand found Vala’s smooth, wet slit. Aloy attempted mimic Vala’s circular teasing, but she miscalculated, because as soon as she applied pressure to Vala’s pussy, her three fingers slid into Vala’s hole. Vala paused from pleasuring Aloy to lift her lips from Aloy’s neck to gruffly moan with her luscious dark lips pressed against Aloy’s ear. To compensate for her distraction, Vala resumed the pace of her fingers but decided to add a third to match Aloy. 

Both women now moaning, Aloy attempted to copy Vala’s thrusting pace: pushing in deep, then returning back to touch the top. They seemed to be racing at this point; when one decided to slightly pick up the pace, the other responded by thrusting even faster. 

The cabin was filled with the sounds of moaning, wet flesh slapping against each, and a creaking bed. 

Aloy slowed her pace as she felt something in her core… A buildup of electricity from her slit and jolting throughout her body, touching every end of her body until- 

“Aagh!” Aloy howled as the buildup released from her clit, spreading throughout her whole body. She felt all her muscles tense up – including her pussy which tightened around Vala’s slow thrusting fingers. Then suddenly her body went limp, feeling only pleasure throughout her body. 

Satisfied with Aloy’s reaction, Vala pulled her fingers out from inside Aloy, and crawled into bed behind Aloy, snuggling with her. Vala could feel Aloy’s chest quickly rising and falling, so she decided to brush the red head’s hair aside and tilt Aloy’s face towards her own. Aloy’s body followed her head where she was now face to face with her new lover. 

They shared a deep, wet, passionate kiss before Aloy interrupted them. 

“Sorry I didn’t get you to um- you know…” Aloy trailed off, seemingly embarrassed from being unable to cause her partner to orgasm. 

Vala cupped Aloy’s cheek firmly “no, Aloy! That was Amazing! Even though it was your first time it felt wonderful trust me” Vala encouraged. 

“Really?” Aloy asked, now barely able to remain conscious. 

“Of course! Look, let’s make a promise” Vala said as she looked straight into Aloy’s drowsy green eyes “once we finish the proving, we will go out into the world, meet and become intimate with many people, and the use our new experience and meet up with other again and share our new skills. How does that sound?” 

A barely conscious Aloy sleepily nodded her head, “I promise I’ll do…” she sleepily responded as she drifted off into sleep. 

Aloy was excited to keep this promise for her new lover, all the more reason to complete the Proving tomorrow. 

Vala would be killed the next morning during the Proving.


	2. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy's first step in keeping her promise.

“Be safe, Aloy” Teb said, as Aloy bid him farewell. 

Teb had always been so kind to Aloy despite her lowly “outsider” status. He always greeted her, spoke nothing but the truth to her, he even stitched Aloy her first armor. Although, this may be a reaction to the fact that Aloy had saved his life many years ago, while he was climbing. 

Looking at him again after all these years, Aloy could see why he switched jobs to be a stitcher. Sure he was taller than Aloy, but he was much thinner than her, at least his arms definitely were. Even in All-mother mountain’s icy weather, Teb still

But for some reason, Aloy still found herself feeling similar to how she felt about Vala. What did the focus refer to this as again? Arousal? Yes, despite Teb not sharing any physical traits with Vala, Aloy still found herself attracted to him. 

Was it his genuine kindness that caused her arousal towards him? The way Teb would look at Aloy’s body when he thought she wasn’t looking certainly didn’t help.  
Whatever the case was, Aloy felt this was the perfect opportunity to begin fulfilling her promise to her fallen lover. 

Teb began to walk away before Aloy shouted “Teb wait!” 

He stopped and turned around to look at Aloy again. 

“I- um- want you to look at my armor, I think there are some stitches loose” Aloy stuttered. 

Teb momentarily gave Aloy a quizzical look, “uh- sure where’s the problem?” he asked. 

“It’s actually in an embarrassing spot, I can show you behind those rocks over there” Aloy said as she gestured to boulders in the distance. 

Teb nodded his head in agreement and Aloy began to take lead, strutting towards the rock. 

When Aloy found herself alone the morning after her night with Vala, she decided to use her focus for some research. If she planned on keeping her promise to Vala, she needed to do some research first. Using her focus, Aloy searched through its database, learning of all the machine could offer on sex. She learned of all sorts of positions and techniques,  
all she had to do now it put them into practice. 

One important technique Aloy learned from the focus is the skill of teasing. Before one even begins to engage with a partner, one has to ensure that the partner is aroused as well. 

As they walked towards the boulders, Aloy stopped in front of Teb, and bent down without bending her knees to adjust her boots. Looking behind her legs, she gained confirmation of her tactics when she caught Teb shamelessly staring at her ass. 

Standing back up, Aloy continued to the rocks, with a little sway in her hips to further display her bottom to Teb. 

Once they arrived safely behind the boulder, safe from the village’s sight, Teb glanced at Aloy’s outfit. 

“So Aloy,” Teb said, “where’s that stitching prob-” 

Before Teb could finish, Aloy had quickly pushed him into the boulder and closed the distance between them. Pinning him to the boulder by gripping his waist, Aloy went on her toes for her lips to meet Teb’s ear. 

“You want me don’t you?” Aloy whispered, in her best attempt at a seductive voice. 

Teb’s face immediately flushed red before he began looking in every direction but towards Aloy. 

“I- uh- well-” Teb stuttered. 

Is this how she looked to Vala, Aloy thought to herself. 

Impatient for an answer, Aloy slipped her hands underneath Teb’s shirt, gliding her hands over his flat core. She receded from Teb’s ear, and attempted to look him in the eye with her best puppy dog eyes impression.

“Well…?” Aloy asked as she continued to tease Teb by grazing his abs with her nails. 

Teb took another look at Aloy, who was pressed hard against her body. He should say no, her thought to himself. He met her when he was a teen and she was a child, there should be something wrong about that right? But for some reason, none came to Teb’s mind. It’s not like he raised her or anything, they met once, ages ago. Now they were both adults. 

And besides, it’s not like any other women in the village are ever over Teb like Aloy is right now. 

Teb’s fate was ultimately sealed when he looked Aloy in her beautiful green and grey eyes. There was no way he could decline now after looking at such lustrous eyes. 

Teb gulped, before nodding his head. 

Excited, Aloy sealed the deal by placing two hands on Teb’s cheeks and pressing her lips against his. The juxtaposition between Vala and Teb kissing caused much to be compared. First of all, Teb’s lips were much thinner than Vala’s, allowing Aloy to easily tease his lower lips with her tongue. Speaking of tongues, it was clear that Teb little experience kissing, as he was a little too eager with his tongue. 

Despite all this, Aloy was still enjoying herself. It was somewhat comforting to have a partner that had similar experience. But the defining difference between Aloy and Teb was that she had more confidence than him.

Aloy lowered one of her hands from Teb’s cheek and glided her hand down his body, until she reached his crouch. She then sharply clenched Teb’s groin- 

“Aaagh” Teb grunted as he winced in pain. 

Aloy quickly released Teb’s groin. 

“Oh my- I’m so sorry!” Aloy pleaded. 

Teb chuckled, “its okay! Really it’s fine, just try to be… a bit more gentle alright?”

Aloy softly smiled back at Teb as her face grew increasingly red. Stupid! She thought to herself. How could she ruining her second time after nearly messing up her first!  
Nearly. 

If she could recover from pushing Vala to the ground, she could make up for this too. 

After returning to kissing Teb, Aloy grabbed Teb’s hands and slipped them under her shirt. She guided his hands to caress her abs and then upwards her body, until his hands met her breasts. Aloy then cupped her breasts with Teb’s hands under her own, as they both squeezed Aloy’s brests. 

Aloy released a deep moan through her kiss with Teb, where he responded by nibbling on her upper lip. 

Releasing her hands from Teb’s, Aloy placed one hand on his waist, and returned the other atop the bulge in. As Aloy began to cautiously stroke over Teb’s pants, she could feel the bulge gradually growing in her hand. As Teb’s bulge felt hard and stopped growing, Aloy suspected that it had grown to its peak. Aloy then slipped her hand under Teb’s pants, where the tips of her fingers fought through a bush of hair to feel Teb’s hard shaft. She slowly wrapped her fingers and palm around Teb’s shaft then- 

Aloy felt her heart skipped a beat. 

She had no excuse for being surprised, since her focus informed her that a penis would become erect. 

Nonetheless she was still surprised. 

Teb’s shaft felt hard as bone in her grip, and its length was nearly twice that of Aloy’s palm. Heat radiated from his length, warming Aloy’s cold, sweaty hand.  
Aloy couldn’t help but feel proud by these results. Teb’s shaft became hard, big, and warm because of her. 

Jolts of excitement flowed through Aloy’s body as she could feel the dampness in between her legs grow. 

Lips still locked with with Teb’s, Aloy began to tenderly stroke Teb’s shaft. Teb soon became unable to control his lust. His lips pressed harder against Aloy’s, he cupped her tighter, and he began to hungrily thrust his hips. The more Teb thrusted, the faster Aloy’s stroke pace became, until their efforts caused Teb’s pants to fall to his ankle.  
Aloy broke their kiss and stopped stroking to witness Teb’s accidental disrobement. 

The sight of Teb’s exposed caused Aloy’s heart to continue pounding with excitement. Biting her lips, Aloy could not look away from Teb’s throbbing shaft in her hand. Feeling it was one thing, but seeing it… 

She felt electricity jolt from between her legs, further increasing the dampness in her pants.

Overcome with lust, Aloy quickly gave Teb a deep, passionate kiss before sinking down to her knees. Now at eye level with Teb’s shaft, Aloy felt intoxicated with lust by the raw smell of Teb’s manhood. 

Not exactly how she would imagine it smelling, but it aroused her all the same. 

Aloy licked her lips before bringing her face below Teb’s shaft. Sensually sticking out her tongue, Aloy slowly glided her tongue up and down the bottom half of Teb’s member. After lathering Teb with her tongue, Aloy held the shaft with one hand while flicking the shaft’s head with her tongue. 

Aloy finally earned a moan from Teb, as he placed his hand behind her head.

Excited by Teb’s reaction, Aloy pressed her lips against the shaft’s head and swirled her tongue on his tip. Teb’s gentle thrust indicated to Aloy that this was not enough for him.  
Aloy slowly moved her head forward, taking in more and more of Teb’s heat into her mouth. Limited by her gag reflex, Aloy stopped at half the length of Teb’s shaft.

Aloy began bobbing her mouth on the shaft, as she used her hand to stroke the length she was unable to reach. With suctioned cheeks, each bob added more and more saliva, which slickened his length even more. 

After sometime spent bobbing and sucking, Aloy’s lust still was not satiated, she needed more. 

Using her unoccupied hand, Aloy slipped her hand beneath her pant in over her warm, drench slit. She immediately slid three fingers into her wet entrance, stroking her insides.  
Aloy let out a deep moan, vibrating Teb’s shaft in her mouth. This was enough to get Teb’s attention. He looked down to the women pleasuring him, and was immediately greeted by her stunning green eyes. 

Was she waiting for him to look back this whole time? Teb wondered. 

Teb felt slight shame for purposely avoiding eye contact with her. However this feeling was short lived when he continued to look at Aloy. Her lips were darkened and wet with saliva, as she vigorously worked her mouth on him. As she receded back on each bob, her cheeks hollowed and revealed a slick, sloppy mess of saliva on his shaft. She was even pleasureing herself, as he noted her hand enthusiastically pumping in her pants. After admiring her work, his eyes returned to meet with Aloy’s. 

Those damn green eyes. 

Looking at Aloy’s eyes caused Teb to feel the pressure in his shaft continuily build up. 

He could not hold back any more. 

In an act of animalistic lust, Teb rushed both hands behind Aloy’s head, and pulled her head towards him. Teb watched as his shaft disappeared into Aloy’s mouth.  
Aloy let out a muffled yelp as Teb forced her head to his shaft’s base. Desperate for air, aloy instinctively resisted Teb’s pull until- 

Aloy could feel Teb’s warm length pulsate in her mouth as he let out a deep, animal-like groan. With each throb from Teb’s shaft, Aloy felt a warmer, fruity tasting fluid flood in her mouth. Once the pulsations were over, Teb sighed and his muscles relaxed, allowing Aloy to free her mouth of his length.  
Aloy immediately coughed and spat out the fluid into the snow to reveal its white color.  
Exhausted from his climax, Teb leaned back on the boulder and sank to a sitting position before pulling his pants back on. After wiping her mouth, Aloy crawled next to Teb and  
sat next to him. 

“Uh- thanks a lot for that” Teb said quietly out of breath, “oh and sorry about pulling you at the end there, I-” 

“No, don’t apologize” Aloy grinned, “I actually enjoyed that” 

Aloy only told half the truth. She really did enjoy the whole thing, not the choking part. That was terrible. But rather knowing that he felt pleasure because of her, really got Aloy excited. And feeling him finish inside of her- 

As Aloy and Teb drifted into a nap, all she could think of was Vala. Aloy made a promise, and after today, she knew she could keep it. Hell, she was seriously enjoying it anyway. 

But this was just the first step in her journey to keep her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people enjoy! Let me know who you want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first entry! So constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
